Recall
by MystiqueIllusion
Summary: AU. Hadrian may be young compared to the adults, but wisdom knows no age. He, instead, took James' hatred for him as a challenge to further fueled his determination to be a much better person than James Charles Potter will ever be. With the on-going war between the Light and the Dark threatening to break out, which role would Hadrian take; The Saviour or The Destroyer himself?
1. Author's Note

_**Disclaimer** **:** _

_I own nothing other than the plot, all seven "Harry Potter" novel series and all four "Twilight" book series are solely and rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively._

* * *

 ** _Full Summary :_  
**

 ** _Hadrian may be young by age compared to the adults, but wisdom knows no age. He might not be ahead of his studies between his limited access to the Potter Manor's library and James' obvious favouritism, but he by no means is stupid. He had noticed the obvious mistreatment he was given by James throughout the years, specifically since the very first day he stepped into this house. He, instead, took James' hatred for him as a challenge to further fueled his determination to be a much better person than James Charles Potter will ever be. With the on-going war between the Light and the Dark threatening to break out, which role would Hadrian take; The Saviour or The Destroyer himself?_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

 _Hi guys! I'm going to keep this note as short as possible so please bear with me a little okay? Okay. So to put it simply, this is my first attempt ever to publish one of the stories which I have written a couple of weeks ago, therefore I deeply apologise in advance for any grammar mistake or error in the story that I may not aware of. As you can probably guess, English isn't my first language so I might have several words of another slang mixed up but feel free to correct me_ _:)_

 _Last but not least, thank you so much for those who bother to give this amateur a chance and improving/constructive criticism is most welcomed. I'd like to know your thoughts of this story and if it's worth continuing_ _:)_

 _Again, thank you so much for your time and have a good day everyone! Happy reading!_

 _-_ _Mystique_


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, all seven "Harry Potter" novel series and all four "Twilight" book series are solely and rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"You better clean this bloody mess right this second if you know what's best for you boy," James Potter's lip pulled back resembling a feral snarl, his light brown eyes darkened with rage and barely concealed malice as he stared down at a child no older than 8 years old with slick jet black hair and a pair of mesmerising green eyes. "Do not make me repeat myself or else..."

The threat hung in the air, both he and the child in question know very well of the consequences await the young boy should he choose not to obey the order. The warmth in the atmosphere which the occupants of the Potter Manor were used to was all but gone. James purposely lowered his voice in order not to startle another child who was sleeping in his arms, blissfully unaware of the rising tension in the air.

As hard as it was to believe, when it comes to James, whom also known as the admirably noble and one of the best Aurors that Britain could possibly have, being terrifying and a shameless bully would have never crossed anyone's mind – and certainly not towards a mere child. Alas, the most powerful men often tend to be the ones who know how to manipulate and deceive others for their own personal gain. They are hardly bare-skinned, if they ever have, always the ones with plans. That man, James, knows how to play his cards well and is undoubtedly a far better actor than all of the actors and actresses in the Muggle world combined.

His act was so believable, he deserved an Oscar nomination every year.

The young green-eyed child looked back at the fuming man in the eyes, meeting his gaze steadily without blinking. There was no hint of fear nor apprehension in the child's posture as one would expect from a small child in his current situation; only calculative calmness. Glancing towards a small teddy bear which was thrown to the floor earlier, the child dared to meet his gaze once more with carefully hardened eyes, before he did as told.

The boy knelt to scrub the spilt water on the stained carpet with his one and only toy in silence. The teddy bear in his grasp was worn out, the colour has faded and dirty with one of his eyes missing while its right hand was torn apart by James in a fit of anger. He did not bother answering the man who was sneering at him in an overly exaggerated disgust look in his eyes.

"That's where you belong, boy. On the floor by my feet." James spat, smirking in triumph when the child continued to work in silence. Although the boy's silence was fairly unnerving at some point, still he refused to show it. He, instead, took the boy's silence as an open invitation for more taunts. "Clean properly now, or you'll be getting no scrap of food in this house."

The Auror's cold laughter echoed through the quiet hallway as he retreated to the living room, the sleeping child in his arms stirring and whimpering at the loud noise although thankfully, did not wake.

The jet haired child looked up then, his face no longer held the same impassiveness as it had been awhile ago. His chest vibrated as he growled low in his throat towards the retreating man's back, a pair of green eyes glinting with pure hatred almost demonically.

 _Like father, like son indeed,_ the child thought bitterly. One would think that a Pureblood would be brought up with mannerism and high morals, but not James Charles Potter. _That man is as good as a barbaric Muggle at best, a disgrace for the other Purebloods hidden behind a clean iconic image he puts on public. It's almost disgusting._

"Hadrian," A red haired woman with eyes of the same shade of green called out softly, smiling sympathetically when the child turned to look at her. She was mindful to not attract the Auror's attention to her presence there, hence the Silence Ward. "are you almost done, sweetheart?"

The child, Hadrian, shook his head in response. "Just a little bit more, Mother. I'll be done in a couple minutes." His tone was as bitter as his previous thought had been, but his face has soften at the sight of his gentle and loving mother. He leaned in when she pulled him into an embrace, allowing himself to relax. Her touch calms him just like it has always been. "I hate that man, Mother. I really do."

Hadrian might not be ahead of his studies with limited access to the Potter Manor's library, but he by no means is stupid. He had noticed the obvious mistreatment he was given by James throughout the years, specifically since the very first day he stepped into the house. He may be young by age compared to the adults, but wisdom itself knows no age. He has always known that James' behaviour was far from from normal and if ever found out by the authorities, he would have to be arrested and thrown into Azkaban for years to come. Especially when it involves children with magic. Which is also why James, being the paranoid Auror at loose with power that he is, has been so very careful to avoid any suspicion.

Thus, why he could never fathom how such a beautiful and kind woman like Lily Evans Potter could end up with somebody like James, of all people. Is fate herself that cruel? That man obviously loved Lily and she seemed to be the same, but underneath it all, it's almost noticeable how much it pained her to appear that way. He could not understand why and yet he was too afraid to ask. Would it be selfish for him to admit that in a strange roundabout way, he was happy to know that she did not love James as much after all?

"I understand, sweetheart." Her gentle rub on his back brought him out of his thoughts, once again aware of the situation they were in. "One day, you won't have to experience this ever again and you'll be safe from monsters like James. I promise."

Hadrian pulled back, looking into his mother's eyes searchingly. Her soothing words did nothing to calm him, instead, they make him even more worried. "What about you, then? What will you do and where will you go?"

"I'm still his wife, sweetheart. My place is to be by his side whether I want to or not." She kissed his forehead lovingly, her eyes dimming. "When the time comes, Hadrian, you'll find out about your heritage and your real father."

"My...father?"

She nodded. "He will keep you safe, sweetheart, and he loves you just as much as I do." She pulled Hadrian's arm gently, urging him to stand up properly. Seeing the child's reluctance, she said, "You are not unwanted nor you are fatherless like James had claimed, my child. Never think for a second that you are unloved."

Hadrian did not dare thinking how could he possibly live with a man supposedly his father, whom he knew nothing about. This new piece of information alone is too much for him to wrap his head around. For a moment, he wasn't sure if Lily has spoken in a different language which he possibly could not quite understand.

"Why now, Mother?"

"That, my child, is not something I could say right now, especially in the open like this. Pack your bag and have it shrunk in your pocket at all times, I want you to be ready when the time comes." With a slight wave of hand, the Silence Ward which she had placed without the child's aware disappeared. "Go now, Hadrian, I'll try to keep James off your back for the rest of the evening. Go."

Reluctantly, Hadrian did just that. He didn't like it that she has to stay with that poor excuse of a Pureblood while he would be sent away, but he knew he had no choice. He trusts her to keep him safe, and she has been ever since he could remember, and if she said his father will do the same...he believed her. Because unlike any other adults, she never lied to him, not for any reason whatsoever.

He was young, that much is true, but not ignorant nor a fool. He did not need bribes nor sugar-coated words, what he wanted was honesty. It's simple enough and yet, even some of the richest men in the world failed to give it to their own children when they could give the the world itself. Power.

True to Lily's words, James did not seek for the child for the rest of the day, opting to spend time with his beloved wife and their ever the energetic son without Hadrian ruining the atmosphere. The young boy in question did not mind it in the slightest, in fact, he was rather fond of the silence and solitude than have to spend another minute with that man than necessary. Despite having to share his mother with James' son, he did not envy the little a year and half old child for having Lily's attention. No, the kid obviously needed it considering he was the younger out of the two and technically they were half-brothers. He could tolerate that much at least. It's actually his father's love for him that got him so envied of the kid.

Growing up, he was told by James over and over again that he did not have a father and while knowing it could not have been the actual truth, he could not help but letting those words cut through his heart where it hurts the most. It's rather silly, but can you blame him?

Each evening, Hadrian would sit by the window of his room and silently watch James and his son having the time of their lives together whereas Lily would watch under an apple tree, her eyes bright and her smile wide. He would watch James read a children storybook to the kid, play hide-and-seek, sometimes they would even just lay down on the ground together and take an evening nap. It was during those moments where Hadrian would close his eyes and imagine how nice it would feel to be in Aaron's place. He would imagine how his own father would look like and so on, but at the end of the day, that was it. An imagination.

Whenever James was not looking, however, Lily would give him a small wave indicating that she knew he had been watching them all along. His mother has always known where to find him and never, not once, did she ever make him feel lonely despite him always being alone. Her benevolence and kind-hearted nature is definitely worth admiring about. Every night, after James was sleeping, Lily would sneak out and come up to his room to make sure he was asleep. If he was lucky, she would even leave him a book or two under his single bed for him to read the next day. It's blessing that James never bother to find out which book was brought in and out of the library in his own house. Too bad that kind people are often the first ones to be targeted by the cruelty of the world.

Lily might not have been the perfect mother in the world's eyes, but she is and will forever remain as his mother that he loved and cared about above all else. He believed that, perhaps, his father too saw a quality in her that he liked which has caught his attention in the first place. James' son may have his father's eternal love for him and Lily's too, he is their child after all, but if there is one thing that he is proud to have it would be the connection he has with her.

Aaron would never understand her and what she had gone through all these years like he does. He would never understand the longing in her eyes whenever she think her husband was not looking, or how much it pained her to force a smile for his sake. He would never understand the heartache of having your happiness being ripped away. He could not possibly have because he, himself, is not the proof of that. Hadrian is.

"Hadrian, sweetheart, are you asleep?"

Hadrian was startled by her sudden entrance into his room, but a his lips quickly stretched into a wide genuine smile. "Not yet, Mother."

Lily closed the door and locked it, she seem troubled by something as she knelt down in front of the child with her hands firmly placed on his shoulders. Hadrian knew then that she demanded his absolute attention in that moment. He had a feeling that he would not like this one bit. "Hadrian, it's time."

The time has come.

"So soon, Mother?" The young child asked in assurance, making sure that she was not mistaken. Surely it could not be this soon, he had just found out about his supposed father this evening! This is too soon, no, not yet. With his shoulders slumping, Hadrian gripped her dress tightly. It was almost as if he was unwilling to let go. He did not want to leave, he could not bring himself to.

"It's our only chance, sweetheart." She said, a tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged him tightly. She too, was not ready to be parted from her oldest son just yet. She never will, but she must. Hadrian's safety was her top and only priority and with a man like James, the child would constantly walk on eggshells. James was not known to be merciful towards his enemies and as far as he concerned, not even an 8 year old boy would be saved from his raging wrath. "I've convinced James to go to the Muggle carnival alone with Aaron while I stay at home. If you go now, I'll have you covered."

"Will," Hadrian tried, swallowing the lump in his throat in attempt to speak. He has to know. "will I ever get to see you again, Mother?"

"Of course you will, sweetheart." she replied softly in a heartbeat. The child closed his eyes as she kissed his forehead like she did that evening, basking in her love and care for him knowing he would not be able to feel it again for a long time. "Now, do you have all of your stuff ready?"

Hadrian nodded wordlessly, slowly easing his death grip on her crumpled dress. He was quite taken aback when Lily place a foreign silver locket around his neck along with a few shrunken books in his other pocket. Hadrian looked up towards her, puzzled. He could have sworn that he had never seen that locket his entire life, why would she give it to him?

"Mother?"

"That's our family's heirloom, my child, also a Portkey. Your father has one too. It was made slightly different from regular Portkeys. All you need to do is grip that locket as tightly as you can and close your eyes, it'll take you straight to your father." she said, her voice wavering as her oldest son looked at her desperately, not saying a word. He was still reluctant to go. Her heart broke but she could not give in. It's now or never. "Hurry, Hadrian, before James get back."

"I love you, Mother." was what the young child whispered as he disappeared into the night. He had finally done it. He had finally left the Potter's Manor, away from James and the heart-wrenching pain. The only downside of the situation is that he was being separated miles away from his mother, his one and only home. He was worried, anxious of the uncertain.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

Being rewritten on 19th of April, 2016.


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, all seven "Harry Potter" novel series and all four "Twilight" book series are solely and rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Hadrian swayed dangerously as soon as he landed on the ground, almost looking like a drunken mess with his tousled hair and temporary loss of balance. At this rate, he could never get used to travelling using the blasted Portkey, ever. He took several deep breaths in attempt to ease his churning stomach, palming his hands on his shaking knees hoping to stop himself from falling over right there and then. The experience itself was not nearly as bad compared to Side-Apparation, which was a complete and utter nightmare might he add, still it's not something he wanted to do again anytime soon.

Finally assured that he no longer felt sick as he had been previously, Hadrian slowly rose. His back straighten as he analyse where he could possibly be at suspiciously, his hand hovered near his left sleeve where he kept a pocket knife should he need it. He could not pinpoint his exact location but from sound of the rustling leaves and various animalistic sounds he heard from somewhere he could not see, it seems he was transported somewhere near a forest. Or in the middle of one, for that matter.

"Even better," the young child muttered sarcastically as he looked around, walking with caution to avoid making too much noise and attract attention towards himself. "now I only have to worry about being mauled to death. Great. One less problem then."

Behind him, a cloaked man hidden behind a large tree several feet away watched the child in silence. He was told that there would be a guest who would be joining them that night and was personally ordered to escort the guest in question safely. While he was not being offered anymore information regarding their rather important and mysterious guest, he chose not to ask. Of course, the guest they had been expecting just had to be a lost kid in the middle of the dark and dangerous forest. The boy himself probably did not have a slightest clue about some of the complex wards placed around the forest to keep intruders away, in fact, he would have been reduced to nothing but an unrecognisable corpse should the wards not recognise him as one of them.

He had arrived several minutes before the boy himself did, choosing to observe him from afar, unsure what to make of him. The child, at least, got some self-preservation skills to not wander around blindly while being in an unknown territory. He could not say that he was not intrigued, however. For someone so young, the boy sure was smart. Any other children would have panicked and ended up drawing attention to themselves more than necessary in attempt to find a way out. He knew this, because of his experience training his own son last summer. It did not go well for both of them.

His wife was enraged when she found out about their son's "training" and with a fierce that she, herself, did not know she possess demanded for their son to be retrieved immediately. While it was not the smartest thing to do when he carried out such plan without discussing the matter with her beforehand, it was necessary. The war is approaching and as far as he was concerned, not even children would be completely spared from the brutality of it. Their son need to be prepared for that as early as possible so that he would not freeze should something bad happened. Enemy knows no mercy, they do not bother with compassion and certainly not tolerance. If you are not with them, you are against them. Whenever he tried to explain it to his wife, she flat out refused to listen even a word. He sighed. Women.

Now, whoever said that only fathers can be the protector of their family certainly have never arguing with a mother regarding her child's safety. It was not pleasant. Especially when she was in one of those moods. Terrifying indeed.

 _The child got some brains on him, good then._ The man thought, somewhat amused by the young boy's wariness. He heard the child said something under his breath and although he was not too far away, he was not near enough to comprehend the exact words. It's safe to say that the boy was not one to trust so easily, which he could not complain. Another good survival trait. Good. The boy was deemed worthy of his time after all. Though as a father, a part of him was wondering just what have the boy gone through for him to be that paranoid. _It was rather...upsetting, to think about._

The man finally got out of his hiding, walking slowly with a grace that only a Pureblood possess towards the boy once he decided that he had seen enough to make a solid judgement. After all, what is there more important than making a good first impression?

"Well, well. What do we have here, a trespasser?" drawled the man, still not fully in view, smirking when the boy let out a brief yelp in a moment of panic.

Hadrian instinctively took a defensive stance in response to the rhetorical question, his sharp eyes narrowed as he took out his knife and held it tightly. The knife, visibly in view, sent a silent message which was heard loud and clear. The child forced himself to calm down despite his skyrocketed heart rate, recalling everything he had learned during his martial art class that he took a few years back. It would not do for him to show such weakness towards an enemy lest they feed off of it.

 _Be calm, be prepared, be precise -_ that was what he was taught, a lesson which he knew and understood all too well. Hadrian waited for any sign of an attack, which he found none. Their gaze locked for several minutes, both in silent yet neither of them willing to back down.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly, still guarded up.

"It is I, who should be asking you that question, young man." The man smirked, stepping further into the dim moonlight. From what the boy could tell, the man has silky blond hair with some sort of cane in hand. Malfoy. From his posture and tone alone, anyone would have guessed that the man was a rather powerful aristocrat. "Now, who are you and what are you doing on someone's private property unannounced?"

"I didn't choose to be here, I was sent by someone." Hadrian bit back, tensing. He could feel his self-control wavering with each passing second. He heard James mentioning someone named Lucius Malfoy awhile back, he could not remember what about the man that bothered him so greatly, but he assumed this man was the so called "insufferable Malfoy" in question. The man himself was not exactly unpleasant to be around, but he was Slytherin through and through. "She said I need to be here. I don't mean to impose."

The man smirked, inclining his head in response. It would not be fun for him later on if he messed with the kid's head so early. "Very well, young one. I am Lucius Malfoy and I was ordered to escort you back to the manor safely." He was fairly sure that the boy knew who he was, if the recognition in his eyes was not clear enough. The boy did not flinch nor did he react much. It's almost as if he did not care at all. Interesting.

"Hadrian." The young child said simply, lowering his weapon once he was sure that the man meant him no harm. He could not trust him just yet, which is why he intend to keep the knife in view along the way. The man, Lucius, seem to know this as well and he wisely did not comment.

"By my father?" Hadrian asked tentatively, seeming hesitant as he did so. He was referring to the person who gave Lucius a direct order regarding his sudden arrival.

"Ah, he knows you were coming and he was waiting back at the manor. As for your question, no, it was actually your Godfather. One of them, at least." Lucius replied softly, leading the way.

"Wait a minute, I have several Godfathers?"

The head of the Malfoy family smirked, his eyes glinting. "Why, one of them is the infamous Dark Lord himself of course."

"I...what? Wait, what?"

Did he hear that correctly or had he gone completely out if his mind?

* * *

 **Forks, Washington**

"Hey, no pushing! Edward, that's bloody cheating damn it!" Emmet exclaimed in mock anger, glaring at their family's mind reader who only smirked in response.

Bella, who watched them the whole time from one of the loveseats, could not help but laugh at the buff vampire's expense. With Emmet around, it's almost impossible for the atmosphere to be dull and boring. The vampire in question may appear scary at first but once you get to know the guy, he was just an overgrown puppy at heart. She had long considered him as her older brother and he seemed to do the same. It's quite nice.

Rosalie and Alice had gone shopping since morning, for once did not drag the human along. She truly did appreciate their kindness and everything, it's just not her style to wear something that draws attention. She was used to simplicity and modesty, hence her reluctance to accept any of their extravagance gift. Rosalie no longer as hostile to her as she was months ago, but she learned to tolerate her presence there. Most of the time she chose to ignore her and do her own stuff. Kind of like out of sight, out of mind thing.

"Don't blame me now, it's not my fault that you're not skilled enough." Edward taunted, trying hard and failed to appear innocent. He, instead, went to join Bella on the loveseat and gingerly placed an arm around her shoulders out of habit.

"Why you son of a -"

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"- watermelon, you!"

Jasper, being the referee, raised an eyebrow at his brother's choice of words. "Son of a watermelon, really Emmet? Very mature of you, dear brother."

"Shut it you mother -"

"Emmet McCarty Cullen!" Esme's irritated shout was heard all the way from the kitchen, causing those who were within hearing distance to wince. Of course, Bella was not affected, bless her mortality, attempting to cover her laughter with her hand over her mouth instead. Another plus of being a human.

"I meant to say motherhen, Mom!" The black haired vampire whined, rubbing his ringing ears.

"Now, now dear." Carlisle rub his irritated wife's back soothingly, more amused than anything.

"They're your children, Carlisle."

"No, they're ours."

"Eww, stop!" Emmet cut in, looking scandalised. "I so do not need to hear this...intimate conversation coming from my parents of all people!"

"It's not an intimate conversation, Emmet." Bella said teasingly, her lips stretched into a mischievous smile. "Now what are _you_ thinking about, hm?"

Jasper and Edward, who did not see that retort coming, burst into an uproarious laughter. Emmet rubbed his face in embarrassment in return, groaning.

"Good one, Bella." said Jasper as his laughter ceased, holding a thumb-up signal. She winked.

"Well whatever, I demand a rematch!"

"What, asking to be beaten again?" It was Jasper's turn to tease, apparently finding Emmet's expense was quite funny.

"Damn it! Do any of you even have confidence in me?"

"Not really."

"Shut up, pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?" Edward grinned. "Is that all you can come up with? I'm rather disappointed."

"Just...shut up, will you?"

* * *

"I see that you've brought our guest, Lucius."

The room they were in was fairly spacious, not that Hadrian had expected anything less. From the floor to the ceiling, the room was decorated with expensive and custom-made furnitures with various valuable decorations on the walls. Being one of the richest wizard worldwide, one can never expect anything less than perfect from the Dark Lord. Silver, green and black - the true heir of Slytherin indeed.

There were several occupants in the room, 6 of them altogether. He could not remember if he had seen any of them but he got to say that each of them has an aura. They hold their own with pride and confidence, keeping their emotions in check at all times and hide their weakness as far as possible from view. It was fascinating. They were all powerful and were gifted with their own specialty. Hadrian was in awe, to say at least.

Lucius bowed low in respect, relieved that the child had the common sense to do the same. "It was my pleasure, My Lord."

The Dark Lord hissed quietly, amused. "It's only us, Lucius. Spare the formality for another meeting. You're in my Inner Circle, not my lower servant."

The head Malfoy rose, smiling genuinely. The boy, watching their interaction, got the feeling that Lucius did not smile much. He had been smirking so much, such honest expressions seem foreign on him. If he was honest with himself, that man actually looked good smiling. "As you wish, Tom."

Nodding, the Tom turned towards the bowing child and said, "Rise, young child. Tell me your name."

The child did as told, meeting the man's red eyes without fear. Nervous perhaps, but not fear. "It's Hadrian Evans, My Lord sir."

"Not Potter?" Tom inquired, curious.

"James Charles Potter is no father of mine." Hadrian's words were cold and emotionless, filled with burning hatred and resentment. He still had not forgiven that man for what he did all these years, both to him and his mother. He, himself, was not so sure if he ever will. His answer, however, seem to appease the Dark Lord's curiosity for now.

Tom did not pry further, thankfully, and instead choosing a lighter topic. "I see that Lily has raised you well, young child."

Hadrian looked surprise, his lips formed a smile before he could refrain it. For the first time since he arrived at the manor, he was finally at ease. "You know my mother, My Lord sir?"

"I do, in fact, we know each other quite well." was Tom's fond reply to the innocent question. The child had been through a lot, as did his mother. For someone who fights for the Light, James sure got a heart that was as black as night.

 _"Massster,"_ A large snake slithered across the room, heading straight towards the Dark Lord before curling around his feet comfortably. _"I'm hungry."_

Tom's attention, however, was focused solely on the child's expression. He did not seem afraid or wary, but rather interested. "Do you not fear snakes, young child?"

"I don't, My Lord sir, I'm actually quite fond of them."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I can understand them and they understand me better than other humans ever do." Hadrian answered without any hesitation. It is the truth.

He had several encounters with a few snakes in the backyard of the Potter Manor, the first time got him so frightened, he did not go outside for a few days. It was not until he told Lily what had happened that he found out that it was not something to worry about despite it's not something you see everyday. She did, however, refrained him from telling or showing anyone of his gift. It wasn't until a month later that he found out why. Apparently the Light wizards were convinced that being a Parselmouth would automatically meant you were tainted by the "dark", therefore you would either be watched closely or being taken as a prisoner and treated horribly so - it's all depends on your background with you not having a say in the matter.

Thus, why Hadrian's answer stunned the occupants in the room. They expected him to be disgusted or troubled, but he seemed indifferent. This was not what they expected, at all. After all, the ones who Speak were said to be related to the Salazar Slytherin himself, and they all know that the Dark Lord was the last Slytherin heir. Then how did the boy able to have such rare and noble gift?

"Prove it."

Hadrian bowed and stepped forward to be able to see the large snake clearly, one of his knees bent on the floor. _"Good evening, wissse ssscalesss."_

The large snake raised its head in shock. _"You're a SSSpeaker, youngling?"_

 _"Yesss, mighty one, I am."_

 _"Why if it isssn't an honour! You may call me Nagini, youngling."_

"Excellent!" said Tom, pleased. "Severus."

A man with medium-length black hair and equally dark robe nodded wordlessly and walked towards the kneeling child, "Come now, I'll show you your room." his voice was soft, almost gentle. His eyes held an emotion which Hadrian could not decipher. Despite his confusion, Hadrian followed the man out of the room without any question. He also did not protest when Severus placed his hand in between his shoulders, guiding him through the confusing hallways.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord called out softly once the boy and the Potions Master were several feet away from the room. His tone was hard and serious, no longer the same gentle and warm like it had been with the boy.

"Yes, Tom?"

"Tell me all you know about Hadrian Evans."

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **Shout-out to My Reviewers:**

 **\- Aryax**

 **\- Entrusting**

Thank you so much you two! I'm glad you enjoy my story so far! :)

It's a bit rushed at the end, I apologise for that. Have a nice day, my dear readers. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story!

\- Mystique


End file.
